


Present

by gladixlusamicitia



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladixlusamicitia/pseuds/gladixlusamicitia
Summary: Request: 'It's Christmas time and while Negan's away, probably bashing someone's head, the wives decide to get him a Christmas gift in the hopes it gets him to ease up on them or just done out of boredom. They search through what they have in the Sanctuary, then wrap the gift and surprise him with it. To their surprise, whatever gift they chose is something Negan is really touched by.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry late Christmas! Hope you all had an amazing holiday <3
> 
> Got a request or wanna chat? Follow my tumblr! - oceansgrxywaves.tumblr.com

“I know it was Christmas in the old world, but we have to at least try and make it count!” You forced a smile on your lips to the rest of the wives, your hands resting on your hips. It seemed that only Sherry and Amber had your attention, the others simply ignoring you in favour of reading or literally just staring into the void. “I mean, maybe if we get him something it’ll get him off your backs…”

“You know I’m only here to avoid working, I want nothing else to do with him.” One of the wives that had taken to ignoring your words piped up, refusing to look at you as she turned the page of her book – Pamela, Pam for short, had been one of those that didn’t exactly like your arrival, but even you had to admit she was gorgeous with her dark skin and curvaceous figure. “Giving him a Christmas present is one way to have his attention focused on you.”

You pouted as Sherry brushed some of her hair from her face, looking over at Amber briefly. “Amber, this may be a good way of getting back in Negan’s good graces… Might even be a way to help Mark.” Sherry commented, stepping over to the youngest wife, Amber just nodded – after the incident with Mark and the iron, she’d been looking for ways for Negan to choose her more often than the other wives…

When you came along, that slightly screwed over her plans, seeing as he had taken a liking to you from the moment you arrived in Sanctuary with your old group – of course, there was an attraction between the both of you so you weren’t exactly complaining when he asked you to be one of his wives.

“I was more thinking of it being a group present from us all…” With those words, the women that had been ignoring you looked up. You shrugged your shoulders, swaying on the spot ever so slightly. “If we give him a nice present, it could get him off everyone’s back. Maybe even help Sanctuary in the long run if he’s in a good mood, think of the meals people could get!”

A couple of them began whispering to one another, Pam finally spoke up, setting her book down and pushed herself up from the couch that she had settled into. “Have you got any ideas on what to give him?”

“Uh, I was potentially thinking some kind of whiskey or scotch, he seems to favour that… And besides, he’s not going to be back for a while!” You clasped your hands together; Sherry nodded her head with a smile to you. When you’d become one of the wives, she’d taken you under her wing and helped you discover little ways to make Negan like you better, it was about time that you wanted to make your own decisions and hopefully unite the wives as a unit.

“Alright doll face.” Pam stepped over to you, tilting her head in curiosity. “You sort out the present with Sherry and Amber, I’ll get the rest of us to find a way of wrapping the present.”

“You got it!”

It was exciting finding something for Negan to enjoy, just because the world had gone to shit didn’t mean that you couldn’t celebrate something that had once brought the world together once a year… And besides, with the world the way it was, sometimes a little bit of happiness was needed. Sherry and Amber searched through the shelves of the commissary with you, eyes scanning for a bottle of whiskey to give to Negan.

“You realise that Negan’s going to be back tomorrow, don’t you?” Amber piped up as she met you at a shelf, you nodded, biting your bottom lip, it didn’t leave much time to prepare but that didn’t matter – you could arrange something pretty quick if you needed.

“That’s fine, we can work it out.”

It was a shame that nothing that you actually wanted to give to Negan was on display – you knew that Simon had brought back some quality spirits and liquors from the Hilltop community, it was just a matter of where they were. And with Fat Joey on commissary duty today, you couldn’t help but grin.

“Sherry, Amber keep Joey distracted.”

Sherry raised an eyebrow at you. “What are you planning?”

“Something very stupid but it’s going to make our husband ever so happy.”

Slipping off your heels, you placed them on the shelf, grinning to Sherry and Amber as they approached the desk where Joey was working, giving you the chance to quietly slip over to the store room door and open it as quietly as possible. Just like you thought, the spirits that you were looking for were sat boxed, waiting to be catalogued and kept away from the shelves – only the saviours and wives got access to some of the really good stuff.

“Found you…” You mumbled, picking up a bottle of whiskey and vodka, there wasn’t any chance of you getting another bottle of alcohol out of the storeroom without raising any questions from people wandering around Sanctuary. Yet, when your eyes landed on a packet of skittles, you couldn’t help but grin.

You scooped the packet up and quickly stuffed them down the front of your dress, slipping out the room with the bottles in hand, putting them on the shelf briefly to slip your shoes back on. With a quick and curt nod to Sherry and Amber, they made their way over to you, smiling at what you had managed to find.

“H-hey, you can’t take them!” Joey called out, his face red with worry when he finally clocked at what you had in your hands.

“Don’t worry! It’s for Negan!” You called back, grinning to Sherry as you passed one of the bottles to her. It seemed that Pam had already gotten her end of the deal completely when you arrived back at the common room for the wives, handing the bottles over to her then pulled the packet of skittles free from your chest.  
“Really, candy?” She raised an eyebrow at you.

“Hey, no one else would think about giving him candy!”

Pam, surprisingly, made sure that the bottles and candy were wrapped nicely and placed on the table for when Negan returned the next day. It fell silent between the wives when he finally returned, pulling the red scarf from his neck with a smile as his eyes finally landed on the present that was wrapped on the table for him.

“And what is this? Did my lovely ladies get me a present?” Negan breathed in, tongue darting out across his bottom lip. You nodded with a grin to him, watching as he opened it, delight in his eyes when he finally saw the bottles and packet of skittles that had been wrapped so delicately for him. “Oh my goodness! You gorgeous dolls have spoilt me rotten! Lucille is going to be jealous!”

You grinned across to Pam; she seemed to have a small smile on her lips as she continued to read her book. Negan turned to Sherry, questioning who organised the present, she pointed over to you. Your breath caught in your throat, watching as he motioned for you to follow him into his private bedroom.

“So where did that whiskey really come from then, doll?” Negan questioned, pressing you up against the wall when the two of you were alone in his bedroom. “I know we didn’t have it on display, it’s the fucking good stuff.”

“Uh…”

“I’m just fucking with you, I know it came from the back, that little shit Fat Joey told me that a couple of you ladies snuck into the commissary store room.” He pressed a kiss against your forehead. “I’m fucking touched to have such a considerate bunch of wives.”

“Heh, glad we got to make you so happy…”


End file.
